Wizards To Warriors: Into the Clans
by BowtiesImpalasandSociopaths
Summary: When a group of Hogwarts students wake up as cats, what happens? What if you add in the clans? What will they make of each other? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is Kali! I don't own the Warrior cats or the Harry Potter characters. They belong to the Erin Hunter's and J.K. Rowling. Please Review!**

* * *

><p>"Wake up! We have to go!" Hermione heard Ron's voice calling her, but it seemed to be miles away. Soon something was shaking her violently, yelling, "GET UP!"<p>

"What?" she asked groggily, then rolling over, she added, "Where are we?" she looked at Ron, only, it wasn't Ron staring back at her. It was a ginger tom cat. "What in Merlin's Beard is going on here!" she cried in shock, "And who are you?"

"It's me Ron." the cat laughed, not amused, "And if you're worried by this, you might want to look at yourself in the puddle over there."

She walked over to the puddle. Nothing was wrong, until she noticed she was walking on all fours! "What kind of sorcery is this!" she yelled when she saw brown furry paws where her hands used to be. Deciding to see what the rest of her body looked like, she padded up to the pool. Looking down, she saw to her horror, a brown cat with brown eyes staring up at her. "Ack! I'm a cat!" she yelped, remembering the incident with the polyjuice potion, only this time she was a full cat!

"Mione, it's okay. We're all here." Ron gestured, and Hermione noticed at least six other cats. She recognized Harry, who had become a shaggy black tom with bright green eyes. Ginny, who looked like a slimmer version of Ron. Luna, who was a pale blonde she-cat with blue eyes. Neville, who was a brown cat with hazy green eyes. Then she noticed another cat, sulking behind the rest. He was a Siamese with grey eyes. Upon realizing that he had been noticed, he glared. Seeing the glare Hermione recognized him immediately. Malfoy!

"You guys realize Malfoy is here right!" she accused incredulously.

"Nice to see you too Granger." he snapped back.

"Yes we know he's here. We didn't have much of a choice but to bring him along, as he wouldn't let us out of his sight." Ron muttered wearily.

"Unfortunate." Hermione sighed.

"Well, even if we're stuck here in this form, we'll have to make the best of it." Harry added, trying to be optimistic.

"Over here!" another voice called, "The scent leads over here in the training hollow."

Soon a large brown tabby appeared on the edge trees along with a group of other cats.

"They're right there!" a orange she-cat yowled racing toward them.

"Squirrelflight wait. They might not be enemies." called a pale orange she-cat.

"She's right, we don't mean any harm." Luna stepped forward, "We don't even know where we are."

"You're in Thunderclan." the cat named Squirrelflight snarled threateningly.

"What's Thunderclan?" turning back to the others, Luna asked, "Do you think the Nargles brought us here?"

"Luna, Nargles don't exist. For the last time!" Ron moaned exasperatedly.

"What in the name of Starclan are Nargles?" the pale orange she-cat exclaimed.

"Oh they're wonderful little creatures, always getting into mischief." Luna replied dreamily.

"They don't actually exist." Hermione added, trying to clarify.

The pale orange she-cat exchanged a glance with the brown tom. Then looked back, "You're not from around here are you?" she asked.

"No. We come from Hogwarts. Although you won't know where that is." Draco replied snottily.

"No we don't know where that is. Are you kittypets?" The brown tom questioned.

"Kitty-whats?" Harry asked, confused.

"Kittypets." a grey she-cat with blue eyes padded forward, "You know, cats that live with twolegs."

"Twolegs?" Neville questioned, coking his head.

"You know the upwalkers." Squirrelflight said rolling her eyes.

"What?" Hermione said, even more confused than she was a few seconds ago.

"The animals that live in the weird dens and walk on only two legs." the grey she-cat prompted.

"You mean people?" Hermione asked putting two and two together.

"Yes if that's another name for the twolegs." The brown tom said. "Anyways are you kittypets or not?"

"Um..." Hermione wasn't sure how to answer, "We're actually...um, yes we're kittypets. We got lost from our twolegs and we're trying to get back."

"Well stay out this is Thunderclan territory!" Squirrelflight growled.

"Squirrelflight may I have a word." The brown tom questioned flicking his tail annoyedly.

Hermione tried listening , but only caught a few words.

"...but Bramblestar, they're kittypets." Squirrelflight insisted.

"Yes, but they're obviously lying." the pale orange she-cat pointed out.

"We have to keep them close to us so we can watch them." Bramblestar argued, "Besides Firestar would've offered them shelter." The cats faces turned somber and they came back to stand in front of them.

"Fine, follow us." Squirrelflight said reluctantly.

Following the other cats, Draco complained, " Why should we trust them!"

"Why should we trust you!" Squirrelflight snapped back. Turning to Bramblestar she added, "If we turn them into clan cats remind me to boot that one off to Shadowclan."

Soon they reached a large thorn barrier, with just enough space for a cat to slip through. "Welcome to the Thunderclan camp." the pale orange she-cat said."I'll give them a tour Bramblestar." she added.

"Can I help?" a new voice piped up.

"Not now Cherryfire." the she-cat replied sternly.

"But Sandstorm!"

"I said no, why don't you go hunting with Cinderheart and Lionclaw instead."Sandstorm ordered.

"But they'll just ignore me, and Cinderheart can't even move fast anymore." Cherryfire whined.

"That's because she's expecting kits soon." Sandstorm argued, "Now if you don't go I'll have you working for Jayfeather."

"Fine." she grumbled back, sulking away after the mates.

"Sorry about that." Sandstorm apologized, "Anyways this is the camp. Over here is the Warrior's den."

"What's a warrior?" Luna asked, "Are they dangerous?"

"A warrior is a cat who finds food for their clan and fights for the clan as well." Sandstorm explained patiently, "They are very dangerous, um.."

"Luna. Luna Lovegood."

"Ok... Next to it over here is the apprentice's den." Sandstorm continued trying to pretend not to be confused. "That's where younger cats train to become warriors."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, "How old do you have to be to become an apprentice?"

"Six moons." Sandstorm replied.

"What's a moon?" Harry asked confused.

"Um... it's the time it takes for the moon to change from barely a claw in the sky to a full disc." Sandstorm replied.

They all nodded realizing she meant a month. "So how old would you say we are?" Ron questioned.

"About the age it would end you being an apprentice and the beginning of becoming a warrior." Sandstorm answered, "Anyways over there that big rock, that's the leader's den he also addresses the clan from there. And this bramble bush right here may be poky, but it's protection for the nursery where all the kits and queens are."

"What's a queen?" Ginny questioned.

"A she-cat who's expecting kits or raising kits." Sandstorm replied.

"And then over here is the elder's den. A place where all the warriors to old to fight or catch prey live." Sandstorm said padding to a rotting tree trunk.

"What's that last one over there?" Harry said curiously.

"That would be the Medicine cat's den it's where sick cats go to be cured." Sandstorm replied.

All of the sudden there was a screech from inside, "No Jayfeather!" a she-cat's voice argued stubbornly.

"You've put it off long enough Cinderheart." another voice , that was apparently Jayfeather's replied irritably.

"I don't care I'm fine." Cinderheart snapped.

"You can't even catch prey anymore." Jayfeather retorted tiredly.

"But, the kits aren't coming until greenleaf." Cinderheart cried.

"I'd best go sort that out." Sandstorm said. "Lionblaze," Sandstorm called across the clearing to an orange tabby tom who was coming through the thorn barrier. "Could you bring this group to Bramblestar please."

"Of course." Lionblaze replied, "By the way have you seen Cinderheart?" he added.

"Um... No." Sandstorm lied, slipping into the medicine cat's den to avoid further questions.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok... thanks for the help." Lionblaze grumbled, "Anyways Bramblestar should be in his den, there won't be enough room for all of you so why don't you guys chose two cats to go in and talk to him."

"Great, thanks." Hermione said as the group made a circle to keep out any others.

"I think I should go." Harry immediately volunteered.

"Harry's right. He's been through more fights than any of us , if it comes down to that." Hermione reasoned.

"I agree." Ginny said, "But who else should go?" she added.

"In answer to Ginny's question I vote that either me or her go." Hermione replied to the group, "However it should be Harry's decision."

All eyes were on Harry now, "I think Hermione should go ." Harry said after a moment's silence.

Ginny's eyes fell to the ground, "It's not that I think Ginny shouldn't go but, if it comes down to a fight..." Harry added hastily.

The group fell apart padding back to Lionblaze. "Well have you chosen yet?" Lionblaze asked with a hint of impatience in his voice.

"Yes." Hermione answered as both her and Harry stepped forward.

"Good." Lionblaze said, "Follow me."

He lead them towards the ledge hanging off the cliff wall, ducking into a den beneath it, they heard "Welcome, Lionblaze."

"Hello Bramblestar, I brought some of the cats." Lionblaze said.

"Who?" He questioned, stepping out to where they could see him."

"Well. I'm Harry and this is my friend Mione." Harry said.

"Hermione. My name is Hermione." she corrected quickly.

"Ok... then tonight you can sleep in the apprentice's den. And could I ask, what are your friends names?"

"Well, there's Luna, who's the white cat, Ron,who's the orange tabby tom Neville, he's the brown tom, and Ginny, who's the girl version of Ron." Harry explained.

"Don't forget Draco."Hermione growled, annoyed, "He's the pale white tom.

"You certainly have strange names." Bramblestar commented, "I've never heard of them before even for kittypets."

"Well, we find you're names peculiar as well." Hermione replied.

"Strange language too." Lionblaze added, "Follow me back to the apprentices den and we'll get you settled."

"Okay, thank you." Hermione said respectfully.

Following the orange tabby tom Lionblaze led them back to tair group and then to the apprentice's den. "Lillypaw, Seedpaw. Come out and meet your new denmates." he called into the dark den

"What?" said a dark tabby she-cat with white spots.

"We were sleeping." a pale ginger she-cat complained, slipping out of the den.

"Just as well that I woke you up, aren't you supposed to be on a hunting patrol Lillypaw?" Lionblaze replied addressing the dark tabby she-cat.

"Sorry. " Lillypaw looked at her paws, "Who are the cats behind you?"

"This is Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and what was your name again?" he replied glancing at Draco.

"Malfoy." Draco hissed indignantly.

"Ok then." Lionblaze said, "Anyways, Lillypaw go catch up to the hunting patrol, you'll get off this time, but next time you'll be cleaning the elder's fur."

Pouting, Lillypaw raced out the tunnel. "Now then, let's find you nests." Lionblaze returned his attention to Seedpaw, "Show them the empty nests." he ordered, "I have to go find Cinderheart."

All of a sudden there was a gasp from the medicine cat's den", followed by a loud yowl. "CINDERHEART!" Lionblaze raced away.

"I'm going to follow." Hermione yowled, "Maybe I can help!" she said bounding after Lionblaze. Reaching the medicine cat's den she pushed her way through the brambles with one catching her pelt she swallowed her pain and continued in.

"Will she be alright Jayfeather!" Lionblaze demanded.

"She'll be fine, Lionblaze just stay out of my way!" another voice snapped back.

"Can I help?" Hermione asked interrupting the beginning quarrel.

"How am I supposed to help this cat with all these interruptions!" a tom cat with a gray pelt and blank blue eyes yowled irritably.

"Ummm... sorry." Hermione mumbled. All of the sudden there was a gasp as a spasm passed through a gray she-cat lying on her side.

Jayfeather ran over to her and yowled, "Someone get me a stick."

Hermione ran out of the den and found a stick near the Nursery and ran back into the Medicine cat's den giving it to the tom who pried it into the she-cat's mouth. Another spasm ran through the she-cat and a wet bundle appeared.

"Quick, someone grab the kit, another one's coming!" Jayfeather hissed.

Grabbing the tiny bundle, Hermione asked, "What do I do?"

"Warm it up!" Lionblaze yowled, already grabbing another bundle.

Thinking quickly, Hermione started rubbing the kit with her paws, brushing it's fur up backwards. Soon it let out a faint mewl, and began squirming. "Bring the kit over here." Jayfeather called. Picking up the kit between her teeth, she carried it over to the mother and saw that there were six other kits nestled up to her belly already. Lionblaze was bringing another.

"Five beautiful she-kits and three handsome toms." Jayfeather announced.

"Oh they're lovely," Lionblaze cooed, "You did wonderful Cinderheart."

"That one looks like Honeyfern." Cinderheart said, "Let's call her Honeykit."

"And that one Vinekit, for white wrapping around her leg." Lionblaze added, pointing to a mostly black she-kit with a white muzzle.

"This one should be called Auburnkit, because of his pelt." Cinderheart replied.

"What about Arlingkit for this one?" Lionblaze questioned, gesturing to a brown tabby tom.

"Perfect."

"Moonkit and Mistkit." he added, pointing his tail at two kits that looked like carbon-copies of their mother.

"And this one looks just like you. Let's call him Flamekit." Cinderheart purred.

"What about this one?" Jayfeather asked, nosing the one Hermione was holding.

"Hollykit." Cinderheart and Lionblaze choursed. Lionblaze shared a glance with Jayfeather and picked up the little black she-kit.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione smiled to herself, she was glad she was able to help with such an amazing thing. Leaving the medicine cat's den she headed toward the apprentice's den.

"Hey Mione, how'd it go?" Ron asked cheerfully.

"Great!" Hermione replied laying in a nest, "Cinderheart gave birth to eight wonderful kits. And she seems really happy same with Lionblaze!"

"Lionblaze has kits!" Lillypaw cried coming into the den.

"Yep!" Hermione said happily.

"Sounds like you had fun." Neville yawned.

"I did! It was amazing!" Hermione paused then continued, "If we have to say here for a while maybe I'll become Jayfeather's apprentice."

Harry frowned, "Mione you're crazy."

"Be quiet Harry it won't be all that bad." Hermione snapped.

"But we have to get back to Hogwarts." Ron argued.

"But if we're going to be here we have to make the best of it." Hermione pointed out, "And you only want to get back because you're a prefect this year."

"Um... excuse me." Bramblestar's voice called. "May I talk with you all for a moment."

"Okay, what do you need?" Harry asked.

"Well, if you guys are going to be staying here I was curious if you would be interested in becoming apprentices of Thunderclan."

"Sounds great." Hermione cut in while the others glared at her "What would we have to do?"

"Well, it depends if you want to become a medicine cat or a warrior. And you'd need new names." Bramblestar replied.

"Okay." Hermione said excitedly, "How do we become apprentices?"

"There will be a ceremony tomorrow morning, but first I need to know if any of you would like to become a medicine cat and who would be a warrior."

"Mione, are you sure we should do this?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Yea, we'll be fine." Ginny assured him, "And I want to be a Warrior."

"I'll be a Medicine cat!" Hermione announced.

"Then the rest of you will be warriors." Bramblestar announced, "We'll have the ceremony in the morning."

"Just curious. When do we eat?" Ron asked.

"Whenever you would like, the fresh-kill pile is over there." Bramblestar said, gesturing with his tail.

"Fresh Kill?" Ginny asked, looking nauseous.

"Well it's better than kittypet food." Bramblestar replied, "Just ask Cloudtail."

"Okay." Ron said, "I'm starving, let's go."

"Is it healthy?" Hermione questioned.

"Well it keeps us alive." Bramblestar said rolling his eyes.

"Okay, then let's go look. Ron, are you coming?" Hermione looked around and saw Ron eating a thrush.

"Wht igm atig." Ron replied through a mouthful of feathers.

"It's that good huh?" Hermione said doubtfully.

"Yup, come and try some. It tastes like drumsticks." Ron replied, licking his chomps.

Hermione chose a mouse, Ginny chose another thrush, Harry chose a squirrel, and Luna and Neville shared a rabbit, while Draco settled for a vole. Meanwhile, Ron had begun eating another bird.

"Wow, Graystripe's going to have some competition." Squirrelflight commented walking over to the group.

"Ron's right it's really not that bad." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Come on guys, we should rest. After all, we have a big day tomorrow." Harry commented.

"Good idea." Ginny agreed, yawning.

Walking over to the apprentice den, all of them fell asleep in an instant.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath highledge for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar announced, waking the group up.

"Come on, let's go!" Luna said.

As they all went outside, they realized every cat that lived in Thunderclan had gathered here.

"Wow." Draco muttered under his breath.

"Thunderclan doesn't have that many apprentices and we don't want no apprentices like before so it has been decided that Thunderclan will take in outsiders." Brambleclaw announced.

"What do we do?" Hermione murmured under her breath.

"Just be quiet." Ron whispered.

"Ron, please step forward, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Sunpaw, Graystripe you have excellent hunting skills I trust you will pass these skills on to Sunpaw." Bramblestar called.

"And his skill for eating." Squirrelflight snickered.

Graystripe bowed his head and stepped toward the newly named apprentice then murmured to him, "Touch noses." the pair then touched each other's nose and sat down in front of the Highledge.

The clan chanted, "Sunpaw, Sunpaw, Sunpaw!"

"Ginny, from this moment on until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Amberpaw, Ivypool you have wonderful battle skills and I trust that you will teach your skills to your first apprentice."

Copying Sunpaw the pair touched noses and sat beside Graystripe and Sunpaw.

Again the clan chanted, "Amberpaw, Amberpaw, Amberpaw!"

When the noise died down Bramblestar continued, "Luna from this moment on until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Snowpaw, Dovewing you have keen senses and I trust that you too are ready for your first apprentice."

For the third time the pair touched noses and the clan chanted the apprentice's name. "Snowpaw, Snowpaw, Snowpaw!"

"Draco from this moment on until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Thistlepaw, your mentor will be Berrynose. Berrynose, I trust you will impart discipline to Thistlepaw." Bramblestar added.

"Thistlepaw, Thistlepaw!" the cheering was notably less enthusiastic.

"And Harry, from this moment on you will be known as Oakpaw, I will serve as your mentor." Bramblestar announced leaping off the ledge and touched noses with the newly named Oakpaw.

"Oakpaw, Oakpaw, Oakpaw!" the cats cheered.

"Neville, from this moment on until you become a warrior, you will be known as Thrushpaw. Your mentor will be Foxleap."

Thrushpaw leaned up to touch noses with his mentor.

"Thrushpaw, Thrushpaw, Thrushpaw!" the clan yowled.

"And lastly, Hermione. From this moment until you receive your full name as a medicine cat, you will be known as Fawnpaw. Jayfeather has agreed to train you as his apprentice." Bramblestar called as the new medicine cat apprentice touched noses with her mentor.

"Fawnpaw, Fawnpaw, Fawnpaw, Fawnpaw!" the whole clan cheered.

"The clan is dismissed and Squirrelflight will organize your patrols for the day." Bramblestar added as he lept off the ledge.

"So what now?" Oakpaw questioned Bramblestar.

"We're going to show you the territory." he replied.

"Can Amberpaw come with us?" he replied shyly.

"Oh please can I!" she begged Ivypool.

Raising her eyebrow, Ivypool replied, "Why don't we all go together."

"Okay." Snowpaw, Thrushpaw, and Sunpaw chorused.

"Do we have to!" Thistlepaw whined,"I am not going somewhere with Potter, Weasley, and his bloody younger sister!"

"Oh and if the mudblood is coming, I am out!" he added, growling.

"Mudblood?"

"Potter?"

"Weasley?"

"Ugh! Insolent muggles! If my father was here you'd all be dead!" Thistlepaw screeched, "If I had my wand..."

"Thistlepaw!" Hermione came charging over. "Be quiet!" she hissed.

"Back off Mudblood." Thistlepaw hissed.

Fawnpaw felt her fur rising making her twice her size. "Why you little."

"Enough both of you." Bramblestar cut in. "One of the main rules if you are to remain in the clan is to not use your claws on your clanmates."

Fawnpaw let her fur go down and she sheathed her claws.

"The mudblood is NOT my clanmate!" hissed Thistlepaw.

"You know maybe we should send you to Shadowclan." Bramblestar hissed irritably.

"Insolent cats. What do you know!" Thistlepaw growled.

"Ok change of plans." Bramblestar announced to the patrol. " We will patrol the Shadowclan border and hopefully meet another patrol so that we can exchange Thistlepaw to a more suitable clan."

Fawnpaw leapt with joy. "When do we leave?" she said excitedly.

"Right now." Bramblestar replied, "If we hurry we can catch the sun-high patrol." With Bramblestar leading the patrol set off at a steady trot.

"I don't want to be in your clan, or Shadowclan, or any of your bloody clans!" Thistlepaw complained, "I want to be at Hogwarts!"

"That's just because your bloody father practically runs the wizarding world!" Ron taunted, "You annoying git."

"Don't talk about my father that way Weasley he'll have your father's job" Thistepaw sneered.

"That's it!" Fawnpaw shouted leaping on Thistlepaw.

"You can't hurt me Mudblood!" Thistlepaw taunted, scampering out of the way.

"That's enough!" Jayfeather yowled, picking Magicpaw up by the scruff.

"If I had my wand I'd Crutacius you, you filthy little Mudblood."

"Thistlepaw." Berrynose warned, picking him up by the scruff as well.

"Let me go." he hissed trying to scratch Berrynose.

"I'm about to let you go over the lake." Berrynose growled back through a mouthful of fur.

"Oh, please do." the golden trio chorused.

"I think you should at least try Shadowclan you would fit in perfectly." Bramblestar suggested keeping his distance from Thistlepaw who was still trying to swipe at anything and everything in his range.

Just then a large black, furry mass landed on top of Berrynose.

"Where am I?" a scowling black cat drawled.

"Finally! Someone with sense!" Thistlepaw cried.

"How did you get here?" Oakpaw snarled disdainfully at the greasy black tom.

"Potter?" he got as a reply.

"Snape." he said flatly.

The other warriors sensing an intruder ran from all directions quickly circling Snape.

"Hey!" Thistlepaw objected, trying to reach Snape in the rush.

"This is not your battle." Bramblestar growled.

"This isn't a battle!" he complained.

Bramblestar rolled his eyes, "Squirrelflight watch Thistlepaw would you?" turning toward the other cat, "And you are?"

"Snape, Severus Snape." he droned, obviously annoyed by the group of cats surrounding him.

"There are more of them!" came a cry from the brush.

Bramblestar perked his ears and came hurtling towards Ivypool's voice. "How many more, Ivypool?" he asked wearily.

"About two, wait three." Ivypool replied.


End file.
